Generally, a hair dryer is used to dry and stylize the user's hair by blowing cold or warm air in a required direction. Basically, in the hair dryer, when power is applied to a main body to operate a switch, the main body sucks air from the atmosphere, the sucked air passes through a heating apparatus and a blowing apparatus, and the air blows to the outside of the main body to dry the user's hair.
In the process of drying the hair using the hair dryer, the user dries the hair while changing the blowing direction of the air of the hair dryer by shaking the hair dryer, but since the user needs to continuously move the hair dryer, there is a problem that the user easily feels fatigue due to the load on the wrist or the arm.